


Possession

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, just read the summary and notes, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: literally just reader and kylo’s first try at making babies. that is all.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for some reason, i’ve been on a breeding/pregnancy kink kick (try saying that five times fast) recently so here’s a short little one shot for all you baby-making kink peeps out there! hope you like it and be on the lookout for the next part of Bejeweled, hopefully coming out later today!
> 
> PAIRING: empress ren reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. the usual stuff.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me just telling you what to expect from this work): this is fluffy smut, its a short oneshot, i think its cute, baby-making sex between husband and wife, soft kylo aka ben solo-esque, throne sex, passionate sex, ummm i think thats about it.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Everyone knows that Kylo Ren is a man who enjoys showing his power.

Especially when it comes to you.

Even though you and Kylo had been married for almost two years, he still loved sending you to work with hickeys all over your neck and your underwear soaked with his cum.

This morning was no different, except his idea of showing it was a little different.

“Let’s start trying for a baby.”

You weren’t all that surprised at his idea. Ever since you’d gotten together with him, you knew that he wanted children. Not only to have heirs but he also wanted to be the good father that he never had. But, as is common with these situations, every time you decided to start trying, something major came up that prevented it from happening. There was always an excuse, but not today. You were ready to give him his first born.

You brought his face to yours in a deep kiss, coming to sit in his lap on the throne and grind against his crotch. He chuckled deeply.

“Someone’s eager, huh?”

You rolled your eyes. “People are going to be coming in to talk to you soon, Kylo. Plus, if I recall correctly, this was your idea.”

He smiled and pecked your lips. “Touche, my beautiful wife.”

You continued grinding on his lap as you both took off your respective tops. You unclipped your bra as Kylo’s hands roamed your curves and landed on your stomach. 

“Gonna put a baby in your belly, angel. Our baby.”

You smiled down at him. “Our baby.”

You knew that you didn’t have much time before his day began, so you got off of him to take your pants off, Kylo doing the same. Once you were both completely bare, you both... prepared yourselves. Kylo pumped his length to get it fully hard while you rubbed your clit and inserted two fingers. You got wet almost immediately at the thought of giving Kylo his first child. You moaned.

“I’m ready for you. How do you want me?”

He kept pumping, teasing himself. “Shit...bend over the throne and spread your legs open.”

You both got up and you took his place, hands resting on the his seat while you bent over in front of the throne, spreading your legs apart. You felt the tip of his cock brush over your wet folds, hearing him moan.

“Princess, you’re so wet for me. Haven’t even started yet...naughty girl.”

He grabbed your hips and pushed into you, moans coming from both of you.

“Shit, Y/N, so tight.”

He began thrusting in at a conservative pace as he let you adjust to his size. He knew that he was big and no matter how many times you had sex, you always needed a minute.

You managed to sputter out, “Kylo, please. Faster.”

He quickened his thrusts and groaned.

“Oh yes, my beautiful wife. Gonna fill your pussy up so deep with my cum. I’m gonna fuck babies into your pussy and you’re gonna take it all, isn’t that right angel?” 

“Y-Y-Yes, sir. Please, fuck a baby into me, please. I need your cum, please!”

You could feel that he was close, cock pulsing inside of your walls. You were close too.

“Oh, Kylo...fuck I’m so close baby.”

He growled, pounding even harder.

“Fuck, I’m close too. Rub your clit, I’m not sure how much longer I’ll last inside your tight pussy.”

You reached down to rub your clit and as soon as the pad of your finger made contact, you were done for.

“Fuck, Kylo, I’m coming! Oh shit...fuck!”

Your walls clenched around him in such an exquisite way that he couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Stars! Fuck! I’m coming Y/N! Gonna fuck my cum in you so good until you’re nice and round for me, full of our child. Oh fuck!”

He came at the thought of your soon-to-be round stomach, stretched out with your child. 

You felt him paint your walls with his seed as he continued to pound into you, fucking the cum deep inside your walls and making sure that not a drop was waisted before pulling out and embracing you in a hug. You leaned into his chest as he helped you stand up, showering your shoulders with butterfly kisses. You turned around and he did the same to your face before you had to push him away, smile not leaving either of your faces as you got redressed. 

As you went to put your underwear back on, you felt the juices beginning to slide down the inside of your thighs, chuckling softly.

“Shit, why does your load have to be so fucking big? Now my underwear are going to be soaked for the rest of the day.”

He smirked, pulling you in for one last hug before you had to leave.

“So unprofessional, Mrs. Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil oneshot! look out for part 2 of Bejeweled coming your way (hopefully) later today. as always, thank you for your support and love of my writing! it always makes my day to see all of the likes and replies! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
